


Flash Burn

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Huening Kai, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Huening Kai, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Top Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Two whole days early, and it honestly caught them by surprise. It makes everything more exciting, though.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Kudos: 47
Collections: Anonymous





	Flash Burn

They'd known it was coming.

They had carefully counted down the weeks, and months until it came again. They were only off by two days this time. Two whole days early, and it honestly caught them by surprise.

Kai'd had to come home early from work it was so bad.

He'd had Alphas trying to bang down his highly secured door - all scrabbling for a chance to fuck him. He'd been sent home under strict instructions to let no one near him until Soobin got home from work. Those instructions, of course, came from none other than his loving Alpha as it were.

He'd spent half the day, lying on the couch, rag over his face, trying to calm his jumpy emotions. Every sound that did not come directly from him or his general vicinity was scrutinized and he checked the alarm system close to 30 times in the span of 4 hours. When the alarm system finally did disengage, somewhere after 7 o'clock, he was primed and ready.

His ass had been ready for hours since the heat overtook him, and he was dripping at the thought of Soobin in him once again. It wasn't his fault that Omega's rarely had sex outside of their heats.

Soobin came in from the door practically rending the clothes from his body, shedding them like bad memories. The overwhelming need to sink his cock into Kai's body was something that he fought dearly, because it would involve some roughness that he knew his sweet little boyfriend didn't deserve. But the hormones surging through his body were too much as he stalked over to the younger man, and pressed him down into the couch, inhaling deeply at the junction of neck and shoulder.

"Fuck," he growled, "you fucking want it, don't you? Smelling like that."

His head was torn in two; one part wanted him to just hold Kai down and fuck himself into oblivion. The other part tried to remind him that he'd never act like this under any other circumstances. The hormone-driven portion of his brain won out, and he was slipping his hand down to push roughly against Kai's hole, sinking two fingers in easily, meeting nearly no resistance.

"You fucking want my cock, don't you?"

Kai nodded, biting down on the web of skin between his thumb and forefinger, and pushed his ass higher into the air, fucking himself of Soobin's fingers. He didn't trust himself to speak, or he knew he'd only speak in the language of begging - the key to Soobin's (and his) undoing.

Soobin pushed a third finger into him, spreading them softly at first, then rougher, forcing Kai's greedy hole open as it continued to swallow his fingers whole.

"That's it. Why don't you fuck yourself on my fingers a bit? Maybe if you're good, I might allow you to get off as well," his voice gone deep with arousal. Or I might not be. Not sure yet," he teased, thrusting his fingers in and upwards, reaching for the very edges of the shell of muscle there, knowing it wouldn't ever hold his child, but still overtaken by emotions enough to make him still want it. "Your ass is a greedy little cockslut, isn't it, Kai? You just want to be thoroughly fucked like a good little Omega don't you? You filthy slut."

Soobin couldn't stop the stream of words coming from his mouth now, and knew, deep down, that it wouldn't be long before Kai broke under his hands, begging coming to the forefront.

"Maybe I shouldn't fuck you. Maybe I should just plug your needy hole with something and let you stew in that room of yours, and forget about you. Would you want that?" he asked, knowing the answer already.

Kai stiffened bodily, his ass seizing up around the finger's in him. "No, nononono, please don't do that, Soobin, pleaseplease don't do that. I want you in me, need you in me, please, make me yours. I know I'm a greedy little slut, but I need you. Need you in my ass now. Please." He broke in the most enjoyable way possible, and Soobin loved watching him come apart under and around his hand. Roughly he yanked his fingers from Kai's body, and fitted himself against the curve of his ass, hard dick digging up against and into yielding flesh. He pushed into Kai's begging body, and slid straight into him until he was fully inside him.

"You're such a slut for my cock. You should see the skin of your hole, stretched tight around my dick, just swallowing it up. Fucking god, Kai, you should see it."

"Tell me about it. I'm a cockslut and I want to know what you see. Please Soobin, love, please, tell me more," he begged, never begged so hard in his life, hands on the arm of the couch, ass in the air, every thrust into his ass sending him into the arm of the couch.

Soobin brought a finger to touch at the skin stretched around his cock where he was still thrusting roughly in and out of, hungry for each inch more that Kai cold take of him. The skin protested slightly when he slipped the finger in alongside his dick, and he crooked his finger to pull it away from his cock, allowing air to get it. "It amazing how much this ass of yours can take, Kai. Fucking amazing. I bet I could fit my hand in there as well. Do you think I should try?" he asked teasingly, lining a second finger up to curl around the muscle there, and pull back gently.

"Fuck. Oh fuck." It was all he could manage with the visual in his head, Soobin's cock in his ass, his hand in his ass as the same time. His small, soft dick, lying nestled in his pubic hair bounced at the thought, and he bit down on his hand again, assuring himself he would not beg for that.

Soobin leaned over the curve of Kai's back and thrust his nose into the crook of Kai's shoulder and neck again, raising his face slightly to whisper in his ear. "Should I take it easy on you, love? Or are you going to be that greedy and swallow me up, hand and cock at the same time?" He bit down roughly on the swell of muscle on Kai's shoulder, sucking roughly to leave a mark, marking him as a taken Omega. He would make sure that mark stayed there until Kai's next heat if he had to. He was angry that others had come around what was his, and he'd kill to keep them away.

"I-I can take it, Soobin," he practically moaned out around the flesh in his mouth. "But please, please get me off. I need to come. Please."

Soobin smiled widely against the skin of Kai's shoulder currently occupied inside his mouth, and wrapped a hand around his lover's small dick, jerking it roughly upwards, while curving a third finger around the stretched muscle of Kai's ass, settling it first in the negative space between the muscle walls and his cock, then letting it fall down to an untouched portion of skin, and pressed back gently.

Kai moaned loudly against the hand on his dick, bucking both forwards and back, caught between two very different sensations, and it caused him to throw his head back, nearly colliding it with Soobin's, and bared his throat, a sign of the submissiveness built into his race.

He sped up his actions, bucking his hips forward, into Soobin's hand, his own clenched tightly into fists, one stifling the stream of words threatening to overtake him, the other gaining purchase on the slippery soft leather of the couch beneath them.

Soobin entered the fourth finger against Kai's hole, stretching it out further now, one-handedly, and pulled back so that he could see his cock disappearing further into Kai's body, and was wanking Kai off with his other hand, finger tips softly caressing Kai's sac, until he punctuated the air with a string of curses and came against the leather of the sofa.

He could feel his knot, and it sparked a whole new line of thought in his brain (amazing, really, when all he wanted to do was fuck himself into oblivion and make this man carry his pups and he switched gears from sticking as much of his fingers into Kai's ass alongside his cock to breaking him down again.

"You want that heavy big knot in you don't you? I'm going to come inside you so far, and my knot is going to keep it all in, and make you carry my pups. You know you fucking want it, don't act like you don't, you greedy slut." He brought the hand that had previously been grasped around Kai's dick to his mouth, licking it clean, and thrust his fingers in front of Kai's face, stating for him to suck perfunctorily.

Again, Kai was caught between two sensations, fucking himself on Soobin's nice hard cock, or sucking down Soobin's fingers, knowing where and what they'd been doing just minutes ago.

Soobin redoubled his thrusts into Kai's body, knot swelling with blood, until he could no longer see anything but the warm hole he was slipping in and out of, imagining the fingers slipping in and out of Kai's body, and he stiffened slightly, enough of a warning to thrust fully back in, groaning out endearments and curses in the same breath, and pulled himself out and thrust back in as far as he could go before the orgasm took him, his knot swelled to its fullness, and Kai's body seized around him, both their heads thrown back in a soundless 'o' of pleasure.

"S-so fucking good to me, Kai," Soobin said, regaining his breath.

Kai smiled against the sofa arm, and began to shuffle backwards on his knees awkwardly, until he could manipulate Soobin's and his own bodies into cooperating, and turning on their sides, knot keeping them together on the couch.

Soobin's body had finally been milked of its first round activities, and he lay shuddering behind Kai, a shaky hand in the soft ginger curls.

"Fucking love you. Just in case you didn't know," he said softly, Kai's body wringing another orgasm from him and his body stiffened, relaxing somewhat after about three minutes.

"I know you do. It hardly needs to be said that I love you also," Kai retorted, a smug grin on his face.

"Still nice to hear it," Soobin shot back, calm for a minute before stiffening up again.

It continued that way for a bit longer until Soobin's knot released them but they were both content to snuggle on the couch, bodies sated for the time being.

It wasn't more than 6 hours later they were raring to go again, Soobin taking him over and over again to sate the burning desire of him neediness and hormones, and continue on over the course of the next 72 hours until the madness of the heat was gone, and they were free to return to their regular daily lives.

It didn't bother him that Kai didn’t want to have kids. It used to bother him, because that desire of his heat was the desire to make a family.

They worked through it, and Soobin always looked forward to the times where Kai turned from his innocent little baby to the greedy cockslut he loved.


End file.
